A Hail Mary
by HG4EVER69
Summary: Steve, Natasha and Tony make the biggest Hail Mary of their lives in a hope to fix things that had gone wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**This a story I came up with when I read a review to 'A Journey to the Past'. What is they went back to before Steve had been pulled out of the ice. This will not be a long story. Not sure how many chapters it will be.**

Tony Stark, Steve and Natasha Rogers stood in Tony's lab at their hidden base. It was 10 years after Ultron started taking over and wipping out humanity. Over those 10 years countries fell till none stood. The Avengers and any friends they could gather fought till the three of them were all that was left. There was still pockets of humans left but they were scattered and contact between them was rare now and days.

The three of them were in the basement of what once was Avenger Tower. The tower it self was gone. Just a pile of ruble but that worked to their benefit. Tony with Steve and Scott Lang help manage to find a safe way down here and make it safe for them to work from. Luckily the Ark Reactor survived. Tony was able to run power to the basement. Over the course of a year they built the base and started working on a way to send some of them back it time.

Thanks to Scott, Tony with the help of Shuri the sister of the king of Wakanda they had a way. She was as smart as Tony and the two of them worked for over 5 years on the project.

The plan was to send the memories of Tony and Natasha back 1990. They hope to Save Howard and Marie Stark. They would also start setting up a headquarters for the three to work from.

Steve would be sent back to 1992. By then Tony and Natasha hoped to have everything they would need to retrieve him from the ice and thaw him out safely. Once Steve joined the other two Tony would make sure they had all the legal papers they would need to get around till they came out in the open in 2012. Steve and Natasha did plan on getting married as soon as they could. They were not waiting years this time around.

S/N

Tony made the last of the adjustments needed. He took a deep breath before turning to his two friends. "OK, we are ready as we can be. If you both will get on your beds I will hook you both up. Once I hook myself up it will be up to you FRIDAY to activate the machine and monitor it to make sure it works right."

"I will not fail in my task. I have double checked every thing and it all looks like it will work." said FRIDAY.

Steve sat on his bed "Relax Tony. You did a good job finishing the work you and Shuri started. We trust you."

"Thanks Cap. We will get you out of the ice and then the three of us will fix a lot of mistakes we made and ones others made as well." replied Tony.

Natasha took Steve's hands in hers and looked in eye blue eyes. "We wont fail this time around. Then we will try for that family we both want. We know you can get me pregnant. I plan on enjoying a life with you till we are both old and grey."

"I love you Nat." replied Steve.

"I love you too." Natasha turned to Tony. "I'm ready."

Both of them laid down and Tony hooked them up to the machine. Tony then laid on his own bed and hooked himself up. Once he was ready FRIDAY started the machine up. 2 minutes later the three bodies laid on the tables lifeless.

S/N

Natasha woke up in a room she had not seen in over 10 years. She was in a Red Room safe house she stayed in while between missions. She knew she was here alone but knew the Red Room monitored the house. Once she gathered what she was taking with her and left they would know with in a days time.

Natasha hurried up and gathered everything she would need to help her survive till she reached Tony's house in France. Once there she would be safe till Tony could get there and get her to another location. She gathered everything and loaded the car that was located at the safe house and headed for France. She had about a 36 hour drive.

S/N

Tony woke up in his bed in Malibu. He checked the date and found he arrived when he planned. He knew Natasha would already be on her way to France. He got dressed and contacted the airfield and had them ready the jet. Once he was ready he headed out. He left a message for his father that an emergency has come up and he would be out of reach for a bit.

**So here is he first chapter. I have several already written and will post them. I also have another Star Wars story I am working on that has not been posted yet. I will be posting what I have done so far also. **


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had been at his house in France for a day waiting for Natasha. He was worried something would happen. If it did he woud need to wait till Steve was retrieved to rescue her. Hopefully she would still be alive and have all her knowlege of the future.

He spent the time since he arrived working on the plans for their new headquarters and what equipment would needed to get Steve out of the ice. Getting the equipment would not be a problem getting it to the location with out raising to many questions from others.

He was also had to write JARVIS's program so that het could build his suits. Natasha would also need her gear.

It was just after dark when he heard a car pull up. He went to the front window and saw a redhead get out of the drivers seat. He sighed in releaf when he saw Natasha. Tony opened the front door so he could greet her.

"Red, you were starting to worry me a little." said a concerned Tony.

"I ran in a little touble this morning but it is one less problem we have to deal with later." replied Natasha.

Tony knew better then to ask. He knew she only talked with Steve. It had been like that ever since they took SHIELD down together. "Come in and get something to eat and cleaned up. I have already started working on getting us what we need."

"Thanks Tony. I haven't eaten in a couple days and could use a long hot bath."

Tony showed her to her room. Once there Natasha noticed Tony had alread got her some clothes for few days. She stipped down and headed to the bathroom to take her bath.

Natasha walked in the kitchen a hour later after soaking in the bath. She sat at the table where Tony had a plate of French take out waiting. "Thanks Tony."

Tony looked up from the tablet he was working on. "No problem Red. We will rest her tonight and fly out in the morning. We will head to New York and stay at the Tower. From there it will be easier to get things put in motion."

"The sooner we get out of Europe the better. It will be a lot harder for Red Room to find me there. We can't afford them interfering with our plans if we are to get Steve out of the ice in time."

"Don't worry we will get him out in time. We just need to make sure that we don't get him to early." commented Tony.

"Even if we do, I can talk with him and explain everything that is going on till he comes back in time." replied Natasha.

The next morning the two headed to the airport. An half an hour later they were airborn and on their way to New York.

S/N

When they arrived in New York they took a cab to Stark Tower. When they arrived Tony locked it down so they would not be interrupted.

While Tony worked on getting the summer cabin that he had near Aspin remolded to meet their needs, Natasha started buying thing online that they would need in the mean time. They spent the first week in the tower getting everything started.

Tony had spoke with his father on a couple differant occasions to tell him he was working on a few projects to help the company. Tony refused to tell him what it was and Howard didn't push the issue.

S/N

6 months after they came back Tony and Natasha were in the tree line that boardered the road where in the old time line Howard and Marie Stark were killed by the Winter Soldier. They had tranq gun that Natasha would shot Bucky with. Once he was down Natasha would approach Howard and let him know what happen to James Barnes and what needed to help him. If asked who she was she would just say a friend that was helping a couple other friends.

Tony could see the road a good ways down. He was not sure where Barnes was located but he knew that is father would be able to get out of the car were he would confront Barnes. Thats when Natasha would take him down. Tony had restraints that would hold him till SHIELD retrieve him.

Tony watched the headlights come down the road and then the car lose control before hitting a tree. Using the advance optics in his suit he was able to spot Barnes. "Widow, he is at your 10 o'clock coming down the hill from across the road."

"Got him. As soon as he is in the clear I will take him down. No since in letting him get close to your parents." answered Natasha.

Tony watch as his father checked his mother to see if she was OK. He was just starting to get out when Barnes cleared the tree line. Not a few seconds lated Barnes was down.

Natasha saw Bucky drop and took off with a tranq gun ready to shot him again if needed. Just has she reached the road she saw him start to get up. She fired again. Once he didn't move for a minute she approached him so that she could administer a seditive.

Howard Stark had just got out of his car when he saw a man leave the tree line and then collaps. He was about to see if he needed help when he saw a blond woman come out of the trees from the opposite side of the road. He watched as she shot the man again and then wait to appoach him. He grabbed his cell phone and call SHIELD when he saw to woman place restraints on the man. She then turned and walked towards him.

Natasha approached Howard Stark "Mr. Stark. I am Natasha. I am not here to hurt you or your wife. My mission is to subdue James Barnes so that SHIELD can take him into custody and help him."

"James Barnes died back during WW2." replied Howard.

"No Mr. Stark. Because of experiments Zola did on him when he was captured he survived the fall. Russian soldiers found him and the Russian goverment turned him into a weapon. He was here to kill you. All the information you need is on disk. The disk has all the information that I and some friends know about what happen to him and how he can be helped." Natasha informed Howard.

Howard asked "Who are you?"

"I am a friend that is helping some other friends. We hope to bring down the Red Room and HYDRA." answered Natasha.

"How do you know of the Red Room?" asked Howard.

"Because they took me as a little girl after killing my parents. I was put in the Black Widow program were I remained till I freed myself from them. Now I plan on seeing them brought down."

Howard coud see the haterd in her eyes and knew she ment buisness. "SHIELD could help you. Come with me and I will make sure you get your chance."

"Sorry but I don't trust everyone at SHIELD and neither should you and Margret Carter. Operation Paper Clip is a failure. HYDRA has started to grow again right inside SHIELD. You need to contact those you know you can trust. Namely those that were loyal to Steve Rogers." replied Natasha.

Howard was shocked. If what he was hearing was true. They all were in trouble. He looked back towards his wife and when he turned back around Natasha was gone. He took his phone out and called Peggie.

When he heard Peggie answer "Peggie its Howard. We hare a problem."

S/N

An hour later Howard and Peggie were looking at a monitor that showed a man that was suppose to be dead. He was laying on a medical bed while being strapped down.

"How is this possible? Steve said he must of fell a 100 feet." asked Peggie.

"I looked through the information on the disk. From what I read he was near death when the Russians found him. He was taken to a hospital where test reveiled that he had been enhansted. The same people who run the Red Room and Black Widow program took him and created the Winter Soldier." stated Howard.

"Can we trust the data? We both had heard of the Black Widow and what we heard didn't sound good. We are not sure if there is only one or more then one." asked Peggie.

"I don't see why not. Marie and I would both be dead if she didn't save us. We also have James Barnes laying right in front of us. I wanted her to come with me but she doesn't trust SHIELD." answered Howard.

"We need to keep this as quiet so HYDRA doesn't know we have him or we know they are still around." stated Peggie.

"I got Fury and Coulson working on it. We can trust them." answered Howard.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a little under a year and a half since Tony and Natasha came back. In that time they had saved Tony's parents and alerted Howard Stark and Peggie Carter to HYDRA still being around and they had infultrated SHIELD. Natasha also captured James Barnes and turned him over to Howard in the hope he could help Bucky.

Tony has been keeping a quiet eye on SHIELD and learned very little. His father and Aunt Peggie were keeping thing close to the vest about Bucky and HYDRA. Which was not a surprise. They would make sure they had all their piece in place before making a move.

While they let Howard and Peggie deal with Hydra Tony had the cabin near Aspin remodled. He had a large underground basement with several rooms and even had a small Ark Reactor built to power the place. It had a couple of labs including one to build his suits. Had a medical room fully stocked with everything they would need. The only thing it didn't have was a doctor and nurse. There were a coupe training rooms and a gym. Tony also had an office with a computer system that literly came out of the future. The last thing was it had a living area with a few rooms and kitchen/living area. The entrance was hiddenin Tony's office on the ground floor of the cabin. Tony also had a large barn built that would serve as a hanger for the Quinjet he was having built.

Besides building the secret headquarters Tony made a couple suits for him and made sure Natasha and Steve had all the equipment they would need.

Natasha also kept herself busy. She compiled all the data she could gather on those they knew were part of Hydra. She even made several trips to DC and around SHIELDS New York offices. She would follow those they knew or suspected to gather more evidence.

The last couple things they worked on was steps needed to rescue Steve. First was to gather the equipment that would be needed to get him safely out of the ice. The second was they needed Bruce to monitor Steve as the thawed out. The problem was would they need to tell Bruce about them.

Tony had a lot of the equipment build so they could retrieve Steve safely. He made sure that those working on the project kept their mouths shut. They did not need anyone asking questions. He also bought a lot of equipment that would be needed to support the operation. Like tent, heaters and food. All of it was stored at the Aspin cabin.

When everything was ready and they were just waiting till it was time to go get Steve, Tony and Natasha headed to Columbia to see if Bruce would be intrested in helping them out. It was desided that Bruce could be trusted with the truth but they hope they would not have to tell him.

It turned out They did not have a lot of trouble getting Bruce to help them. Tony and Natasha went to the house they knew he stayed in and just knocked on the door. Tony introduce them and asked if they could come in. Once in they explained they need his help to monitor Steve as they thawed him out and take care of any medical needs. They offered him a place to stay where Ross would not be able to get him. They assured him they were not intrested in the Hulk. They even offered him resources needed to help cure him or get better control of him.

S/N

Natasha was monitoring the special drill that was being used to cut around the ice that Steve was incased in. They were going slow as to make sure they didn't cut too close to Steve. While she was doing this Tony was exploring the Valkrie for Steves shield. Bruce was waiting for them back at the Aspin Cabin.

The machine was on the last of the cuts when Tony came in carring Steves shield. "Natasha, hows it coming?"

Not taking her eyes off the monitor "Good. It is cutting the ice below him now. Should be ready to bring him out of the hole in about 20 minutes."

"Good, I got the shield and covered up the hole I made to get in the Valkrie. Once he is out of the hole we should be able to leave in a hours time." informed Tony.

Once Steve was raised out of the hole Tony place the block of ice he was still incased in on a hover sled. Natasha pushed it up the ramp of the Quinjet while Tony started breaking camp down. Less then a hour later they were in the air and heading back to the Aspin cabin. The Quinjet was kept in stealth mode the whole way.

S/N

Howard Stark was at SHIELD headquarters with Nick Fury and Phil Coulson. They were looking at satellte photos of the Artic. Howard was preparing for aother expedition to find his friend.. The photos had just come in so when they saw what look like a camp. All three headed to the main control room to pull up a live feed.

They watched the live feed come up. They saw the camp had a large tent that had what looked like a Quinjet backed up close to it. They did not see any movement but did see foot prints in the snow.

"What the hell is going on there?" ask Fury.

"Not sure Nick but that looks like a Quinjet similar to the ones I built for SHIELD. What also is curious is most of the foot print go between the tent and the Quinjet but a couple go off and just end." stated Howard.

Phil spoke up "Looks like we have movement."

They watched what look like some one pushing a block of ice. Howard had a tech zoom in on the ice. What they saw shocked them.

"Damn someone else found him." swore Fury. "There is no way we can get there before they leave either."

Howard had conflicted emotions. He was happy someone found Steve but worried since they didn't know who they were. "Best we can hope is to track them and hope we can descover where they are taking him Then we can deside what to do next."

They watched as the camp came down. "Is that some type of robot or a man in a metal suit?" ased Phil.

"I would say a man. It also explains the other set of foot prints. Look he can fly. The question is where did he fly to or from?" asked Howard.

When the Quinjet took off Fury ordered it tracked. When the Quinjet disappeared no one spoke. They just watched as their last chance to recover Captain America just vanished. Later that night Howard informed Peggie.

S/N

Natasha was sitting in the obervation room watching as Bruce worked to thraw out her husband. Tony was sitting next to her but giving her her space. He knew she would be worried till Steve woke up and was the Steve that was suppose to come back.

Bruce had been slowly thawing him out for over a hour. He was out of the ice and Bruce was slowly bring his tempature up so not to throw his body in to shock.

"I was there the last time. I was sitting behind Phil and Fury. Phil was so excited when the descovered he was still alive. I wasn't all that concered. This time I'm scared. Scared something will go wrong." said a quiet Natasha.

"I didn't know what to think when I heard. My father spent so much of his free time looking for Steve. In some way I was jelous and even hated him because my father seem to care for Steve more then me." replied Tony.

They listen as Steve's heart rate started to increase. It was another hour before the first movement was seen. Natasha got up and went in to the lab so her face would be the first thing he saw. They didn't need a repeat of what happen last time.

S/N

Steve felt cold, that was the first thing that crossed his mind. He was confussed at first. He was trying to figure out why he was so cold. After a few minutes he remebered laying on a bed next to Natasha's so the could be sent back in time.

Slowly he opened his eyes. The room was bright. He heard someone order the light to be turned down. When he opened his eyes again he saw a beautiful redhead with bright green eyes looking at him with concern. He tried to speek but had trouble. Steve felt a straw placed in his mouth. He drank the water provided.

Looking at the concerned redhead "He beautiful, you come here often?"

Natasha smiled "To many times, you need to stay out of medical."

"Tony?" asked Steve.

Tony moved where Steve could see him. "I'm here Steve."

Before Steve could ask any more Natasha spoke. "We will explain everything to you after Bruce checks you over. When he is done you can eat while we talk."

Bruce did a full medical on Steve. When he was done he informed the others that Steve just needed to eat and rest for a coule days. After that he could start working out.

As promised While Steve ate 3 full plates of food Tony and Natasha told him what had been going on the last 18 months. Natasha told him of her escape from the Red Room and meeting Tony in France. They told him about staying in the tower while they started working on their plans. When they told him about Bucky he asked

"Have you heard anything?" asked Steve.

"Sorry Steve, my Dad and Aunt Peggie are being closed liped about him and Hydra." explained Tony before continuing.

Lastly they told them of Tony working on the Aspin Cabin base and their equipment and Natasha gathering intel on Hydra agents that had conections to SHIELD an DC.

"OK, what's next?" asked Steve.

Natasha spoke "First we get you back to 100% then we start planing on how we deal with Hydra. We are on our own here. Outside of Bruce here nobady knows about us."

Steve rubbed his face when Bruce spoke up. "What about Barton. You said that he was part of the original Avengers and that he was family to you Natasha."

"We know we can trust him. Question is how do we approach him?" asked Tony.

"If we want to talk with Clint alone we need to wait till he moves to the farm. That wont be till 1999 after he marries Laura. Copper will be born in 2002 and Lila in 2007. I say we wait till then. I don't want to rob Clint of his kids." Natasha informed them.

"So we wait to contact Clint. In the mean time we can setup a place in Europe and go after the Red Room. We will leave Hydra to Howard and Peggie for now. Before we head to Europe though we need to arange to get what ever intel you have Nat to them." said Steve.

S/N

Steve spent 2 days in bed before he started getting back in shape. While he rested Tony started working on setting up a place in Germany near the Alps for them to be based out of. Natasha work on organizing all her data to give it to Howard. She sent him a message 2 weeks later for him to meet her at the WW2 memorial in DC. Steve went with her but stayed in the shadows.

Natasha sat on a bench at the entrance to the WW2 memorial. Steve was walking around looking at all the pillers. It was in the middle of the day as to not look to suspicious by meeting at night.

She had not been there long when she saw Howard Stark walk up with Peggie Carter. Natasha was not all that surprised she came but they had hoped he would come alone. With her there it inceased the chances of Steve being discovered.

They passed her and headed to the pool. She stood up and followed them coming to stand by Howard.

"You were suppose to come alone Mr. Stark." Natasha said with a cool demeter.

"My friend wanted to meet you." informed Howard.

Peggie spoke up. "I heard rummers about you when we found out about the Red Room and their Black Widow program. I was surprised you save Howard and Marie."

"I did what I did for a friend and no before you ask I do no longer holed any loyalties to the Red Room or Russia." stated Natasha.

"Howard says you have no desire to work with SHIELD so who do you work for?" asked Peggie.

Natasha should not have been surprised by the questions but this was not the time. It would not take long for Peggie or any back up they may have brought to spot Steve.

"I don't work for anyone, I work with Friends to bring an end to Hydra and those like them like the Red Room. I ask you here to give you some data. Use or don't that's up to you. Now if you will excuss me I have places to be."

With that Natasha shook both their hands slipping a disk in Howards hand. Once done she left and caught a cab to a restraunt a few blocks away to wait for Steve.

S/N

Steve watch what was going on on the far side of the pool. He could see Natasha get a little agitated and figured Peggie was questioning her. He was also looking to see it he could spot their back up. He saw both Fury and Phil.

When he saw Natasha leave he waited a couple mnutes before leaving himself. He walked by Fury and told him. "Director, you and Coulson stand out too much." Then left not letting Fury get a look at his face not that he would reconize him with a beard and brown hair. 20 minutes later he was eating lunch with is wife. He knew Tony was close by watching to see if either of them had been followed.

S/N

When Howard and Peggie got back to SHIELD they headed to Fury's office. Both Fury and Coulson was there with Clint Barton.

Peggie asked "Did she have any back up?"

Fury spoke while Clint tried to hold his snikering. "Yes but I didn't get a good look at him. He walked right up to me and knew who I was and who Coulson was. He spotted the both uf us."

A surprised Peggie looked to Coulson "Did you get a good look at him and how about you Barton.

Phil spoke first. "He was to far away to get a good look. He ws a good size man from what I could tell. Hawkeye."

"He was over 6ft. He wore loose fitting cloths. I would say to hide that he was very fit. Brown hair with a beard. He wore a hat and sun glasses." Clint told them. "I got a picturs though. He pulled them up on the screen on the wall.

Peggie and Howard studied the pictures of the Black Widow and her companion.

"Natasha looks the same as she did the first time I saw her. Her companion looks familar but I can't place him." Howard stated.

Peggie continued to look through the pictures of the companion. Howard was right he look familar. He was probably in disquise.

"Natasha's friend does look familar. My guess is we know him and he changed his facial features. We need to run facial recognition software on his pictures. Lets see if we can figure out who he is." stated Peggie. "Nick run it yourelf. Phil can help you. We can't take a chance that Hydra or Red Room discover Natasha is here."

A week later Fury and Coulson had several computer generated pictures of what the other guy might look like. When Peggie walked in and saw the pictures she froze.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next several years Steve, Natasha and Tony stayed busy. While Tony needed to stay close to doing thing he did last time. Steve and Natasha could disappear for weeks on end Tony Stark could not. After Ultron and all he and the others endured he was not the play boy he was before. His ego was also several sizes smaller.

With his dad still alive but busy dealing with the information they had been sending him. Tony was able to take over the day to day operations of Stark Industries. He kept things as close to how they went as before but he worked to branch out away from weapons. The Ark Reactor being one of the things. He built one for both the west coast headquarters and Stark Towers in New York. He also had Stark Tower remodled for the Avengers to use once they were reformed.

Two of the administration things he did was hire Pepper again to be his assistant. Since she did not know about him and the others he would have to wait to try to build a relationship with her.

The other thing was keep an eye on Obandiah Stane. He could not just fire him and have him arrested till he had prof of his illegal activities. So Tony just watched and waited.

This time around Tony would keep the powered suits a secret and his role as Ironman a secret too. No since of giving Obandiah a suit of his own this time around.

Tony also helped feed intel to his father and Peggie about Hydra and Red Room. Since it was to dangerous for Natasha to meet with Howard or Peggie again Natasha would mail the intel to him and he would forward it to his father. This also gave Tony an excuse to question his father about what was gong on. Howard never said much but every now and again he would make a comment or two.

Tony also help set up ID's that Steve and Natasha could use in public. First thing he did with Natasha's help was get them SSN and fake birth certificates under the Names Grant O'Leary and Natalia Rushman. They also had a marriage certificate made.

Once that was done Steve and Natasha bought a farm near the farm Clint and Lura would inherit from Laura's Grandfather. They lucked out and got one that was down the road from the Barton farm. There was only a small place between the two.

Steve and Natasha decided they needed a place to go when not needed as Avengers. After fighting for 10 years against Ultron they both decided they wanted to spend time as a family and maybe add to it.

So they bought the old farm that came with around 500 acers. The old farm house was worn down so they had it torn down and a two story house built. It had a large living room, dinning room, kitchen on the ground floor with a office and a room for Steve to do is art that Steve sold under the Name Grant O'Leary. The second floor had the master bedroom with its own bathroom. There was another large bathroom and 5 bedrooms that made up the rest of the second floor. The house also had a basement that had a place for Natasha to dance, a rec area and a hidded safe room. The whole house had a wrap around porch.

The house was at the end of a long drive. On either side of the drive was 2 50 acres pastures for horses. When you came to the end of the drive was an open area. To the left next to the left horse pasture was a large barn that had 8 stalls for horses a tack room and a feed room. It also had a hidden basement that Steve and Natasha used to train in. Next to it was a small vehical shed where Steve and Natasha kept their four wheelers and gators that were used around the farm. To the right of the open area was a large hay barn with a tractor shed next to it. The house was on the far end of the open area from the drive. It was surrounded by a white picketed fence. The rest of the land was divided into 6 equal size pastures. Four were used to rotate two seperate heards of cattle and the last two were hay fields. The four cow pastures and the two hourse pastures each had large water troughs that were spring feed.

They had 200 cattle that were split in two 100 cattle heards. They would rotate the two herds between the 4 pastures to keep the pastures from being worn down. They had 8 horses that could be rode. They rotated them between the two horse pastures.

To help run the farm they hired some of the local youths to help out and watch the place when Steve and Natasha had to run missions. They sold their cattle to a meat packing plant that near by. With the money they made from that they ran the farm.

Even though they didn't plan it Natasha got pregnant 2 years after Steve was unfrozen. They had been living at the farm for over a year at the time. So in early 95 Steve and Natasha welcomed a son and daughter they named James and Sarah. After the kids were born if Steve and Natasha had to take a mission to bring an end to Red Room or a intel gathering mission against Hydra Tony would take some time off and head to the Aspin Cabin and watch them.

Steve and Natasha took a couple long term missions before Natasha became pregnant to Europe to take out some of the people running the Read Room. After the twins were a year old the did some short term missions to Europe but most were intel gathering missions that they sent the intel to Howard and Peggie.

S/N

Shortly after James and Sarah celebrated their 4th birthday Clint and Laura moved it to their new farm. Natasha knew that both Fury and Phil knew about it and helped them get settled in so they spent some time at the Aspin Cabin. They also took a vacation to Disney World and Sea World in Orlando Florida.

They returned to their farm 2 months after Clint and Laura moved in to their farm. The plan was for Natasha to meet Laura while in town while Clint was away. Even though Natasha had blond hair when she meet Howard and she had her red hair around the farm they didn't want to take a chance on her being reconised by Clint too soon. They didn't know if he had been brought in on the fact Howard and Peggie met her.

S/N

Clint walked into Fury's office with his partner James Barnes. They had spent the last month checking out old Hydra bases around the Germany Austria boarder. They had seen some sighns that there had been or was activity at some of the old bases that the Howling Commandos took out during WW2.

"Barton, Barnes have a seat." commander Fury.

Both sat before Clint spoke. "We the intel we recieved was right. Those bases had or still do have some activity going on. We gathered what intel we could and got out without leaving any traces we had been there."

"Good. I will go over the intel and figure out where to go from here. We haven't had any knew information the last few months. We don't know how to contact them or do we know if they are still gathering any more information at the moment." Fury informed them.

"I still find it hard to believe Steve is running around with Natalia. When I was one of her trainers she was the best. That's why she survived and was given the title Black Widow. She did what she had to but I know that when she graduated they did some of the same things to her memory as they did mine. Out of over a 100 girls that went through the training program only 5 ever made it and Natalie is the only one I have ever heard of defecting." Bucky explained.

"I can't believe she is almost the same age as Captain America." Clint said.

"Well its the serum they gave her. It's a little better then mine but not as good as Steves." answered Bucky. "Fury I take it we have not had any luck figuring out where they are based out of."

A fustrated Fury replied "No, we had sightings of them only twice that we can confirm are them in the last 7 years. Once in Germany the second in England. We still don't know if they have any help or are on their own. When Rogers was rescued from the ice there were two of them. One we think is Natasha and the other we only seen him in a suit made of metal."

Clint asked "Any luck back tracking the data that is sent to Tony Stark?"

"No. Always sent from differant parts of the world." explained Fury.

"Could Stark be part of the team. I mean why send him the data. Why not just send it to Howard or Peggie. I saw the pictures and that is one advance suit. From what I heard he is smart enough to build something like that." asked Clint.

"I'll look into it. Now we don't have anything new so Barton take some time off and head to the farm. Take Barnes with you. He doesn't take his time off when you leave for yours. Put him to work on the farm for a while." ordered Fury.

"Yea I need to get home for a while. Out of the 6 months we had the place I have been gone 3. I'm sure there is a lot Laura wants done. James can help out and maybe I will get it all done before I am need back here again." replied Clint.

"What am I free labor."

"Yes, plus you love Laura's cooking." answered Clint.

"Fine you win. I'll take a break from looking for Steve. I can't believe he has stayed hidden all this time. When he was a kid he was always it trouble." replied Bucky.

S/N

While Steve was out with the farm hands fixing some fence that was torn up durig the last storm Natasha was sitting on the front porch watching the kids play with their German Shepard dogs and talking with Laura. Laura had brought over a apple pie to thank Steve for all the help he gave fixing the dmage from the same storms that took down part of their fence.

"So when are you and Clint planning on having kids?" asked Natasha.

"Not for another year or two. We want to get things going good at the farm first and have a little money saved up first. Plus with his job he travel a lot." answered Laura.

S/N

"When will I finally get to meet him? I'm starting to thing you made him up to keep me from setting you up with some one." said a joking Nat.

"Oh he is real and you can meet him tomorrow. I heard from him a little while ago. He will be home tomorrow and he is bringing a friend of his with him." answered Laura.

Natasha was surprised. She couldn't think of who Clint would bring. She was surprised he brought her in the old time line. He only did it because Phil suggested it to try to help her out. Phil figure having Laura for a friend would help me adjust better.

"Yea his friend James will be here for a week or so before he has to head back. James is a work aholic and hardly ever takes time off." said Laura.

It was only Natasha's years of training for her to react to James's name. There was only one James she could think of and if it was Bucky then Steve could finally stop worrying.

Laura left a couple hours later and Steve and the others finally returned from fixing fence. Natasha had dinner ready when Steve got back and they all had a good dinner before it was time to put the kids to bed. Natasha decided not to say anything about Bucky unless she was wrong. She didn't want to get Steve's hopes up but she did tell him Clint would be home tomorrow.

S/N

A couple days later Steve was at the store with the kids picking up some groceries for Nat when he saw Clint walk in with some one. He couldn't tell who it was since he just saw the back of his head. He decided it was time to go before Clint spotted him. They still had no idea what Clint might know.

"Come on kids time to go, we got what we needed and I'm sure mommy is missing you two." said Steve.

He headed for the register to pay. When he got here he started unloading the buggy while trying to keep the twins from adding candy from the shelves by the register.

Once he payed he headed to his truck. When he got out to the truck he reconized the truck parked beside his. It looked like the one Clint owned. He reconized it from the times he helped Laura out. He hurried up and got the kids buckled in and the bags put in the back. Once done he headed home not seeing the two men walk out the store and stop when they saw him.

S/N

Clint and Bucky had stopped by the store to pick up some steaks for dinner that night so it only took them a few minutes. When the walked out Clint was teasing Bucky about the cashier that was checking him out. They had not gone half way to the truck when Bucky froze and just stared. Clint looked to see what caught his attintion. He just saw a guy with two kids getting in his truck and leave. The guy look familar.

"James what is it. Do you reconize him?" asked Clint.

"Yea I would know him any where. I grew up with him." answered Bucky.

Clint looked back over the way the truck was going before telling Bucky to get in the truck. "Come on. If you are right them we need to find out where he is going."

They both jumped in and Clint drove after Steve's truck. Bucky was watching the truck head down the road to make sure they didn't lose it. "I can't believe he just drops in our laps like this. This might explain why we haven't been able to find him. I don't think anyone even considered this and who's kids were those?" Bucky rambled on.

"Yea I think Fury as been looking all over Europe and big cities here in the US. No one thought to look at rural America." answered Clint.

They followed at a distance so as to not be spotted following him. "Hey isn't this the way we came from your place?" ask Bucky.

"Yea there are a few places out this way and and a couple father out. That big farm Laura was talking about is the last place. It's just a couple miles past my place." repied Clint.

"What did Laura say their names were O'Leary." Then it hit Bucky. O'Leary. Sarah Rogers maiden name. Damn. "I think I know where they are going. Put more distance between us. We don't want to take the chance he sees us." Bucky told Clint.

Clint slowed down. "OK, how do yo know where he is going?"

"O'Leary is Steve's mothers maiden name." replied Bucky.

The two drove past the Barton farm and when they past the O'Leary drive the saw dust in the distance. "Looks like you were right. OK, lets head home and figure out what to do."

"Let's wait to tell Fury. Lets talk with Steve first. He had two kids with him. This may be his place to get away and be normal. I don't want to ruin that for him if that was him and he has a family. They might not even know who he really is." explained Bucky.

S/N

Steve arrived back at home. He grabbed some of the bags after getting the kids out of their car booster seats. The kids ran off to play with the dogs who came running out of the house when they pulled up. Natasha showed up a minute later to help. When she got to the truck she gave Steve a kiss.

"Like your greetings Nat." stated Steve.

"Um, I like see you back. Thought you were going to be gone longer." commented Natasha.

"We were but Cint and someone with him came in the store. Since we still don't know what Clint knows and I didn't know who was with him we came home." answered Steve

"We will find out soon I'm sure." relied Natasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint and Bucky made it back to his house and headed in the house. Laura was in the kitchen fixing lunch for the three of them. Clint gave his wife a kiss before helping her finish lunch.

They were eating lunch when Clint asked him about the O'Leary's. "Hey Laura what did you say the name of the O'Leary's were?"

"Grant and Natalia. Their kids are James and Sarah. Why?" asked Laura.

Bucky answered "We saw Grant in the store but we don't think that his his name, well not his first name. He may be somebody I know."

"Well if they are you could always stop by. I dought they will mind. Clint if you want to go with him, why not ask them over for dinner tonight." suggested Laura.

"If it is who I think it is we may need more steaks." commented Bucky.

After lunch Clint and Bucky were back in the truck heading to the O'Leary farm. It only took a few mnutes to reach the drive.

"Looks like a nice place they have here." commented Bucky.

"Yea well kept up. Laura said they had cows and hourses here. She also said to watch out for the dogs if the kids were outside. Said they are a little protective and well trained." Clint informed Bucky.

When they reached the end of the drive they saw the house and pulled up next to the two vehicals parked in front. They got out looking to see if the dogs were around. When they reached the gate to the yard they saw Steve standing there with a look of shock.

Bucky spoke up "Hey Punk."

S/N

Steve heard a vehical pull up so he got up and stepped outside when he saw Bucky walking up with Clint.

"Hey Punk"

"Bucky, how." asked a cunfussed Steve.

"Well its a long story why don't we find a quiet place and talk." said Bucky.

"Come in. The kids are down for a nap and Nat is in the kitchen. Why don't we go in there to talk. We got a lot to tell you also." suggest Steve.

Steve lead them to the kitchen where Natasha was finishing her lunch. Natasha looked up in surprised but hid it quickly.

"Well this is a surprise. What do we own the honor of having the Winter Soldier and Halkeye visit us?" asked a smirking Natasha. "Have a seat."

Clint was surprised she knew who he was. He figure if she was who they thought she was he was not surprised she knew James.

"OK, if you are who we think you are, I can understand you knowing James but how did you know me." asked Clint.

"Because I owe you my life and my second chance." a still smiring Natasha informed him.

Steve and Natasha spent the next hour telling their story. To say both Clint and Bucky were caught off guard and shock would be an understatement. Neither could speak for a few minutes. While they sat there obsorbing the information Natasha got up to check on the kids.

"OK, Punk your story has ours beat. We saw you at the store with your kids and came by to confirm you were who we thought you might be. I never expected this. I don't even know what to ask." said Bucky.

Clint finally came out of his shock "Well I guess I know how it is you have been able to warn us about Hydra and get us a lot of the intel we recieved."

Bucky turned to Natasha "I owe you for stopping me from killing Howard and getting me free of Hydra."

"You don't owe me anything. Clint saved me I'm just doing for you what he did for me. Plus you are all the family Steve still has left." replied Natasha.

"Thanks anyway. Well what now Punk." asked Bucky.

"Well now that you know who we are, we are hoping you can keep us appraise of what is going on with taking out Hydra. Both Howard and Peggie has kept the information close to the vest. It's been hard to find out how much they had been able to accomplished in routing out Hydra. Also we are hoping to tell Laura who we are. Not that we are from the future but our names and a little of our history. We are hoping she will be willing to watch the twins some. Right now Tony does but if Laura can watch them for a few days Tony can help us take out some of those Hydra bases. We need him before we can do that." informed Steve.

"I don't see a reason not to tell Laura. She will understand hidding who you are. As for watching the kids I'm sure she will be happy to." Stated Clint. "We can tell her tonight. She sent us to ask you to dinner. We are having steaks tonight."

S/N

Steve, Natasha and the kids arrived for dinner around 7 that night. Clint was outside grilling with Bucky so Steve joined them while Natasha and the kids went in the house and joined Laura.

They all had a good time at dinner. They didn't tell Laura about Steve and Natasha during dinner since the kids did not know yet and they were still to young understand and keep the secret.

After dinner The guys washed dishes while Laura and Natasha watched the kids. When the guys were done Natasha put a movie on that she brought from the house to keep them busy while they filled Laura in on about Steve and Natasha. Laura was suprised at what she heard.

When Steve and Natasha explained that they had leave for a short period of time because of some missions that they leave the twins with a friend. Laura jumped in with they could leave them with her if they wanted. She told them that she like the kids and could use the practice for when her and Clint had some.

Later that night Laura and Natasha were on the porch while the guys were watchig baseball Laura asked Natasha about what she learned.

"There is more then what you told me isn't there?" asked Laura.

"Yes but it's just not just my secret to tell. Not Steve's either. Maybe late I can tell you but for now you are better off not knowing." answered Natasha.

"I understand. Why don't you and Steve work with SHIELD?" asked Laura.

"Some of it goes back to what I can't tell you. Some of it is we know that SHIELD was or may still be compermised. Till we are sure it is safe and those in charge will not push us for certain information we will remain on our own. Plus we get to spend more time here with the kids. Both of us as seen to much death. Here we get to live." explained Natasha.

"I can understand that.I married Cint knowing who he was but it would be nice if he could spend more time here." replied Laura.

"Maybe in a few years he will be able to. Steve and I enjoy the life we live here. If you had told me years ago I would like the quiet life I would have thought you were crazy." Natasha told Laura.

Steve came out then with two sleeping kids. "Nat, they are done in. Laura thanks for dinner but we need to get them to bed. They have already been up later then normal." explained Steve.

"Glad to have you. We will need to do this more often." answered Laura.

Steve and Natasha got the kids home and to bed. Before Steve went to bed e sent Tony a secure e-mail on what went on tonight. They climbed in bed and held each other as they feel asleep.

S/N

A week after Laura was told Steve and Natasha left the twins with her for a couple days while Steve and Natasha took Clint and Bucky to Aspin Cabin. They were meeting Tony there to talk about the Hydra bases that needed to be taken out.

Tony picked them in the Quinjet around mid night. Steve and Natasha lead the other two on the plan and introduced Tony. Once the introductions were over Tony flew the plane while Steve and Natasha gave an overview of Aspin Cottage.

They arrived a couple hours later. Tony brought the Quinjet in the barn and had Jarvis lower it to the hidden hanger. Steve lowered the ramp and lead everyone off.

Steve turned to Cint and Bucky. "Welcome to Aspin Cottage. As you can tell this hanger is hidden so that if anyone enters the barn they don't find a Quinjet."

Tony then spoke. "Once you are finished with the tour I will get you added to the security. If you have any questions just ask JARVIS. He is the AI that runs thing here along with the other two places we have and he can if needed fly the Quinjet. Lets head to the main part of the under ground part of Aspin Cottage."

Clint and Bucky were shown the labs and were introduce to Bruce who was working. When they were done in the labs they were shown medical then the living areas. The training rooms and gym were last before heading to Tony's office so they could take the lift to Tony's more public office. They then showed Clint and Bucky their rooms.

The next morning at breakfast Tony brought Steve and Natasha up to date on what he had been doing. "Obadiah has been quiet to the best of my knowlege but I believe he is starting to make contacks with those Stark Industries would not supply weapons with normally."

Steve sat back for a minute in thought. "What if we put him on SHIELD's radar. Let them watch him and deal with him when he puts a foot out of line?" asked Steve.

Natasha spoke up. "We could do it or at least Tony can. He can report that he has his concerns but no proff at the moment. It could help build a good relationship between Stark Industries and SHIELD."

"Well there may be a slight problem right now with that plan. Before we learned your secret we had a meeting with Fury. One of the things talked about was the data that he was giving to SHIELD. Fury knows that there is at least one more person besides the two of you involve (indicating Steve and Natasha). I suggest that Tony might have been the second person at the sight when you were rescued Steve. SHIELD knows that who ever it was has access to some advance techknowlegy. Fury may be watching Tony closely in an attempt to find you two." informed Clint.

"Even if he does. Tony should still bring Obadiah to SHIELD. Last time SHIELD became involved to late and Tony was almost killed. Yes he is better prepared this time but it is still a problem we don't need to deal with at the moment." commented Natasa.

Steve spoke to everyone. "OK, Tony take what you have to Fury. Hell ask im to come here. It's away from any Stark buisnesses so the meeting can be kept secret here. This way Obadiah will not find out and put Tony or any others at risk. What information you have is enough to warrent you bringing it to SHIELD. With Fury coming here and looking around he would assume that there is nothing here to hide or Tony would never bring him here."

"Steve is right. Yes Fury is smart and suspisous but he would never beleve anyone would bring him to a place they want to keep hidden. The only thing is that Bruce will either need to go to the Alps Cottage or the tower while Fury is here." suggested Natasha.

After they finish discussing Fury and Obadiah they headed to Tony's hidden office. Steve went over everything they knew about the Hydra bases on the Germany Austria boarder. Clint and Bucky added what they learned when they checked them out for SHIELD.

They made a plan of action over the next couple days. But before any action would be taken they need to scout the bases out again and find out what SHIELD planned on doing. It was decided that Steve and Natasha would scout the bases out in another couple weeks with the attack on the bases to be carried out a week after they got back. Clint and Bucky would find out what SHIELD was planning. If SHIELD plan on hitting the bases they would move in the area to hit the bases that SHIELD was not attacking or stand by and help if thing started to go bad for SHIELD.

S/N

Over the next month they refined the plan to take the Hydra bases out. Turns out Shield was going to hit 2 of the smaller ones at the same time and come back for the larger one later. They had another meeting at Aspin Cabin when Clint told them that bit of news.

After talking about it for a couple days it was decided that they would take the big base out. They would time their attack to happen a hour after SHIELD hit the smaller ones. They knew that the larger base would be on a higher alert status but if they hit it at the same time they ran the risk of exposing Clint.

A couple days before the attack they moved to The Alps Cottage so they would be close to their target. Tony had built a few drones that would monitored from the Cottage. Two would be sent to the two small bases and watch as SHIELD hit them. A third would be sent to the Base they were hitting to watch their reaction to the other bases being hit.

Tony brought a suit that was armed like War Machine but better weapons. It would also be all black to better blend in to the dark. Both Steve and Natasha had black suits like the ones T'Challa had when he wore his Black Panther disquise. On their left arm was a gauntlet that would produce a shield like the one Steve normaly carried. On their right arm were widow bites. They both caried Glocks and gernades.

This would be a go in and destroy mission. They would also retrieve any data they could from the computers. They hoped to be in and out before SHIELD could respond to the attack and come investigate.

Bruce would be on the Quinjet as pilot and to treat any injuries anyone recieved. Natasha had given Steve a stern talking to about him getting hurt. Tony just laughed at the site.

S/N

Bruce was at the controls of the Quinjet as they stayed in a holding pattern above the Hydra base. In the back Steve, Natasha and Tony watch the feed from the drones as SHIELD hit the other two bases.

"Well they know what they are doing. SHIELD must have been traning hard for a while for this mission. I don't think either base got off a message about the attacks. There is no reaction from this one." commented Natasha.

"Tony any increase in chatter from this base?" asked Steve.

"None that I can detect." answered Tony.

"OK, lets go. Tony as soon as we are in position you are cleared to hit the main doors leading in the base. As soon as you hit them we will hit the main gate. Hold the main doors while we clear the outside. We go in the base together." ordered Steve.

"We know the plan Steve relax. Everything will be fine." Natasha told him before giving him a quick kiss.

Tony flew off and waited while Bruce droped Steve and Natasha off. It was 20 minutes later that both team members were ready. He targeted the main doors plus the two guard shacks on either side.

Steve and Natasha had a grenade launcher ready when the main doors of the base went up. Natasha fired taking out the main gate guard post and a part of the fence. Giving them a way in. They both sprinted in to the base. Steve went right to were the power genterators were while Natasha covered him. They met light resistance while they could tell Tony was having a big fight starting up.

10 minutes in to the fight the power generators were destroyed. When they were Natasha called Bruce and he took out the power lines going to the base about a mile away. The base went black. The Avengers now had a big advantage thanks to the night vision built into their suits.

Tony was holding his own but was glad when Steve and Natasha showed up 15 minutes after the attack started. Tony lead the way with Steve and Natasha a little behind and to the side of him. They worked their way through the base. 30 minutes in to the attack they reached what looked like a command center. Tony started downloading data while Steve and Natasha guarded the room.

S/N

Fury was monitoring the attacks on the two small Hydra bases from SHIELD. Everything was going good with minimal losses. They were just about done with cleanup when a tech called out.

"Director the large base is under attack. The OP reports that a large black robot looking man hit the base main doors. A few seconds the main gate was destroyed. Two individuals dressed in black are taking out any Hydra troops on the outside of the base while the other holds the main door of the base." reported the tech.

"Damn, do we have any way to see what is going on?" asked Fury. A second lated a video feed from the OP was on the main screen just in time to see the whole base go dark.

When the agents at the OP changed to night vision they were able to just catch Tony lead Steve and Natasha in the base. Fury asked when they could get anyone there. He was told it would be about a hour.

S/N

45 Minutes in to the attack and Steve and Natasha were setting explosives as they made their way out of the base. Tony covered them. They hit it big when the found a store room full of weapons. At 55 minutes of the attack they were leaving the base and making their way to meet up with Bruce.

Just over a hour after the attack started a SHIELD Quinjet was approaching with 2 STRIKE teams. They arrived just as the base went up. The Avenger's Quinjet took off in stealth mode and cleared the area as fast as possible.

"Looks like we got out of their just in time." commented Tony as he watch the feed from the drone.


	6. Chapter 6

In the few years since the 3 Hydra bases were taken out Hydra had taken extrem messures to insure their bases were not found. With the loses of agents and leaders in key places in the US and other major Europian countries Hydra move to infultrate smaller countries like Sokovia and other warn torn countries in Eastern Europe. Those countries refussed to let SHIELD to cross their boarders.

In the following two years SHIELD was able to destroy all known Hydra bases. Steve and his team tried to be close at hand incase SHIELD needed help. Luckily they were not needed. Also SHIELD and other major law enforcment agiencies were sure they had all the major Hydra ageants in the US. They figured there might be a few low level Hydra ageants keeping a low profile and passing on what information they could to the Hdra leadership in Europe.

For Steve and Natasha they continued to spend most of their time at the farm. When the 100 acer place between their farm and the Barton farm came up for sell they baught it. Steve had the house fixed up and offered it to Bucky to stay in when he came to visit. Tony was also told he could come stay there if he wanted to get away and visit his god-children.

Steve and Natasha increased their family in 2004 when Natasha had twin daughters, Anna and Amy. After that Nataha had her tubs tied and made Steve get snipped himself. Natasha said 2 sets of twins was enough.

When James and Sarah reached pubertiy Steve and Natasha started to see them start gaining the abilities that Steve had. Steve and Natasha sat both of them down when they were 12 and explained who they were. Neither of them were surprised and explained that over the years they picked up on a thing or two. After that Steve and Natasha started training them in the training room under the barn. It was decide to train them so they would be able to control their abilities so they didn't stand out.

Clint spent as much time as he could at his farm and in March of 2002 he and Laura welcomed their first child Cooper. In 2005 the welcomed their daughter Lila.

With the help of Steve and Tony, Clint and Laura were able to purchase some cattle and set up a few pastures for them. He helped Steve turned the pasture of the farm that Steve baught into a large hay field. Between it and the two hay fields Steve already had they had enough hay to feed all their cattle and hourses plus some to sell. They built two large hay barns to hold all the hay. One at Clint's and the other at the 100 acer farm Steve and Natasha baught.

Bucky visited when he could but worked a lot on training the STRIKE teams and going on missions with Clint. He did not go on any missions with Steve and them but he was kept in the loop on what they were doing. He enjoyed seeing Steve as a father and husband. He knew how much he always wanted that.

Tony continued to be the eyes and ears of the Avengers. In 2010 Tony promoted Pepper to CEO of Stark Industries. They also finally started dating. In 2011 Pepper was introduced to the rest of the group and was fully briefed on Tony, Steve and Natasha. She became the 4th to learn the truth. After she was told Clint asked to be able to tell Laura as well. He was given permision and Laura became the 5th.

Tony did not have to worry about Obadiah. In 2005 SHIELD arrested him on weapon smuggling charges. Unfortunitly he was able to sell weapons to several groups before SHIELD was able to stop him.

Fury continued to search for Steve Rogers but was not able to find him. He had James Barnes lead the search which help keep SHIELD from finding him and Natasha who Fury was intrested in speaking with also.

With SHIELD cleaned up and all known Hydra agents routed out SHIELD was able to do a lot of good. Fury still kept a close eye out along with Phil Coulson and Maria Hill for Hydra sleepe ageants still with in SHIELD.

Even with the threat of Hydra deminished they were still a threat. That's why he OK the reseach of the Tesseract. He enlisted Dr. Erik Selvig to help study it. He was hoping to improve there weapons after encountering Thor.

S/N

Fury could't believe it the Tesseract stolen, both Barton and Selvig under Loki's control along with few other agents. He had Phil contact Barnes. He also needed to get in touch with Steve Rogers but was not sure how. He was hoping the Captain and his team would be part of the Avenger Initiative. His best chance would be Tony Stark. Even though Stark says he has no way to contact them that they just sent him the data Fury didn't full believe him.

Phil walked up to Fury who was at his station on the helocarrier. "Director. Barnes is on his way back. He says he is stopping by and letting Laura know. He says she has the right."

Fury didn't like it but he knew Barnes would not listed. "If I ordered him not to say anything?"

"He would do it any way." answered Phil.

S/N

Steve and Natasha were in the front yard watching Anna and Amy. James and Sarah were off with their friends and were not due back till late that night. Both were trying to spend as much time as they could with the kids. Both knowing that it was getting close to when the Chitauri will attack. Hopefully Clint remebered their warning. If not they would need to get ready.

They were laughing at the girl antics when they saw Laura's truck come down the drive. Both stood up and went to meet her. They were surprised to see Bucky.

"Clint got taken didn't he." stated Natasha.

"Yea. Phil contacted me and want me to head to the helocarrier. Figured I would stop by here and see if you want to give me a ride." asked Bucky.

"OK, Nat call James and tell him we need him here and to bring Sarah with him. I'll call Tony and have him pick up Banner and then come get us." ordered Steve.

S/N

Steve was sitting in the co-pilot seat as Natasha flew the Quinjet. He was thinking about them having to leave the kids. James and Sarah wanted to come. They pointed out that Tony had already had their suits and gear. They had already got to train with it. Natasha had strait out told them no that they were needed to take care of their younger sisters. James and Sarah argued back saying they didn't want to stay back and worry. Anna and Amy had been upset by Steve and Natasha leaving for a long period of time. The argument with James and Sarah didn't help. In the end James and Sarah agreed to stay. He should have kept a better eye on them. Sarah had snuck on the Quinjet and hid till it was too late to turn around and take her back.

Natasha had been furious. She stomped back to the cockpit so angery Tony left and sat in the back. Steve had went and sat by his wife. She didn't say any thing and he was worried. A silent Natasha was never a good thing.

"We got about 10 miles till we reach the helocarrier." Steve called out. "Stealth mode engaged."

"What about Sarah?" an angery Natasha asked.

"She comes with us. I rather she stay were I can see her then running around the helocarrier. Fury would try to get more information then we want him to have from her while we are gone." answered Steve.

"I don't like this Steve. She is 17. If things go close to the same she will be in danger." said a quiet Natasha.

Steve took her hand. "I know but we can't protect her forever. She has your stubborness."

Natasha glared at Steve. "Mine."

"1 mile Nat. Game time." said Steve.

Nat took the Quinjet in. The plan was to radio Fury and ask for permssion to land.

S/N

Nick Fury was not happy. He still had not heard from Barnes. He should have contacted SHIELD by now to get a ride to the helocarrier.

He was brought out of his thought when a tech called out. "Director, we have a Captain Rogers asking permition to land."

Hill looked at him from where she was standing. Fury turned to the tech and had him patch the communication to his station.

"Captain Rogers this is Director Fury. Your a hard man to find." said Fury.

"I perfer it that way. We understand you have a situation that I and my team might be able to help you out with." answered Steve.

"How is it you heard this?" replied Fury.

"Director we can sit here playing 20 questions or you can let us land. If you want to play 20 questions I'll just drop my daughter off so she can kick your ass." In the back ground Nick heard "Language" "Once she is done we will just ask Hill if she wants our help since you will be in the hospital for a while. Your choice." replied Steve with a tone that made everyone lisening take notice.

Everyone on the bridge waited to see what Fury would do. "Your cleared to land on the upper deck."

Just off the port side of the helocarrier a black Quinjet appeared. Fury watched as it moved to land on the uper fight deck. He sent Hill to bring Rogers and his party to the command deck.

S/N

Natasha landed the Quinjet after they got clearance. Turning to her Husband. "I'll drop my daugter off so she can kick your ass." said a smirking Natasha.

"It got us clearance to land." answered Steve.

When Natasha put the Quinjet down on the deck she and Steve started powering down. Sarah came up and stood behind her parents a little nervously. "Uncle Tony said we are ready."

Natasha turned towards her daughter with a cold look that had Sarah take a step back. "You will stay by your father's or my side at all times unless told other wise. You will have your suit on at all times but you wont need the head gear unless we go on a mission and we let you go. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am" replied a nervous Sarah.

Steve spoke up. "Don't say anything. You are here to learn. Don't do or say anything unless your mother and I say you can"

"Yes Sir."

The three Rogers joined the others as Tony lowered the back ramp. When the ramp was down Maria Hill was waiting for them. Steve and Natasha stepped off first followed by Tony and Sarah with Bruce and Bucky bringing up the rear.

When Steve saw Hill look Bucky's way. "When we heard we picked up Barnes since we were on our way here. Figured you wouldn't mind."

Hill wasn't sure if she believed him but there would be time for that later. She lead them to the command deck after instruckting the deck crew to secure the Quinjet.

When they arrived on the command deck Fury was standing just like he was the last time around. When Fury was done he turned towards is guest.

"You seem to have gathered quite a group. You seem to even have Banner who we lost track of several years ago and were hoping to find him to help us out, Captain. Stark, I guess I'm not surprised by you being here. But Barnes what are you doing with them?"

Steve was about to speak but Bucky spoke first. "Found him years ago but he asked that I didn't say anything. He was my Captain long before I worked for you and he deserved to live what ever life he wanted. That includes weather he wants to work with SHIELD or not."

Fury was not happy but there was nothing he could do about it right now. "I know Dr. Banner and Stark who else do you have with you?"

Steve looked at his family. "My wife Natasha and Daughter Sarah."

"So you are the one that saved Howard and Marie Stark?" asked Fury. Pretty sure she was.

"Yes" answered Natasha.

Fury had a lot of questions but they didn't have time nore was he sure he would get any answers. "OK, lets have a seat over here and I will brief you on what we know and what help we need. When this is all over I hope we can sit down and talk Captain." Steve nodded knowing it was coming.

S/N

Bruce worked to track the gamma radiation from the tesseract. He tracks it to Stuttgart. Steve, Natasha, Sarah, Stark and a SHIELD pilot set out to see if they could find the tesseract. Though Steve, Natasha and Tony knew it would be Loki. If they were lucky maybe they could get Clint also.

When they got there Loki was just starting to round up the civilians. Natasha flew low over the crowed and Steve and Sarah jumped out. Steve threw his shield hitting Loki in the chest.

Loki started standing up and Sarah's shield hit him knocking him back again.

"Loki now would be a good time to give up. If you don't things will get bad for you." ordered Steve.

Sarah had her shield ready to go again if needed. Loki stood up and look like he was going to try to blast them with the septor when Tony arrived and hit him twice as hard as Steve did.

"Reindeer games you might want to take him up on his offer." said Tony.

S/N

They were on their way back to the helocarrier when a thunder storm started forming. Steve and Tony looked at each other before getting ready for Thor. Sarah was not sure what was going on but she knew to follow her Dad's lead. They were all facing the rear of the jet when they heard a noice on the top of the jet.

"Stark drop the ramp and get ready. Sarah your behind us. If Loki tries anything hit him in the head with your shield." ordered Steve.

Both acknowleged the orders. When the ramp came down Thor landed on it and came after Loki. He threw his hammer hitting Tony knocking him in to Sarah. Steve moved between Loki and Thor.

"Not so fast Thor. Yes I know who you are. Loki is our prisoner." Steve informed Thor.

"Loki is coming with me. Step aside or I will move yo..." Thor was saying before Sarah's shield hit him in the face knocking him back.

"You heard him blondie. You want Loki you go through me." growled out Sarah.

"You have spirt young one but I am not leaving with out Loki." answered Thor.

While Steve and Sarah confronted Thor Natasha left the cockpit and worked her way behind Thor. While Thor was distracted Natasha jumped on his back and hit him with both her Widow Bits electricuting him till he dropped to his knees. Steve then came up and hit him hard on the head with his shield.

When Thor went down Steve placed restraints on Thor till they could get him back to the helocarrier were Phil could talk with him. After they got him secured Steve hugged his daughter and told her how proud he was of her. Natasha did the same.


End file.
